Antiperspirant products can be considered drugs, and as such, their active level must be within 10% of the active weight indicated on the product packaging. Thus, the making process must assure that there is no loss of volatiles that would increase the active level. This is particularly difficult for multi-phase products having an interior (disperse) aqueous phase that can evaporate through the external (continuous) phase, such as a water-in silicone oil emulsion. Any evaporated water that condenses but is maintained with the product can find itself in the wrong phase of the product, which may break the emulsion or result in product syneresis. Accordingly, there is room in the art for improvement.